Behind The Mask
by danceswithhorses
Summary: (Stolen Moments Series Part One) Bella is still nervous around her fiancé's family, especially his quiet doctor father. When Carlisle comes to her rescue, Bella starts to understand just what kind of a man her soon-to-be dad really is. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Edward was going to kill me.

_That is, if I don't get the job done myself first, _I thought sourly, wincing as a thorny vine wrapped around my leg. I lost my balance and went down, stifling a sob as my abused knees protested.

How could I have been so stupid? I wondered, forcing myself up again. My legs screamed out a protest as I stumbled on. It had been dark for a good hour, and I could barely see my hand in front of my face.

_I used to know these woods so well. Wonder what happened?_

I shook my head at my own lack of sense. "Years did, Bella," I said, then promptly wondered if I was going insane.

To make matters worse, Charlie wouldn't even know to look for me until morning. He was on a fishing trip with his friend Billy Black, and they wouldn't be back until ten tomorrow, at the earliest. And the entire Cullen family, with the exception of Edward's dad, was on a hunting trip miles away.

I was on my own for this one.

A few drops of rain pelted my exposed face. I shivered and buttoned my jacket all the way up – not that it would help matters in a downpour. _I'll _have _to come out on a road somewhere, if I just keep going, _I reassured myself. As I fought my way through the undergrowth, praying the rain would hold off, I remembered Edward's parting words to me:

"_Bella, love, I shouldn't be gone more than a week. Do you think you can stay out of trouble until then?" he'd asked, genuinely concerned. _

"_Way to be insulting," I'd groused, but he had only laughed and kissed me tenderly. _

"_I just want you to be safe," he had said, aiming those melting eyes on my face. "I couldn't live with you, Bells. You know that, don't you? Now promise me you'll be careful."_

_I could never stay mad at him. "I promise," I'd said, already feeling lonely as he and the rest of the clan prepared to leave. _

"_Oh, and Bella," he'd called back, at the last minute, "I know Charlie's going to be gone, so if you need anything, Carlisle will be here." _

"_Thanks," I called back half-heartedly. Edward's family intimidated me a little. I wanted so badly for them to like me, but I'd already struck out with Rosalie. _

"_I love you," I had called, but he'd already disappeared from sight. _

A thin, whippy branch snapped across my face, jerking me back to my present situation. What had started out as a relaxing walk in the woods had turned into a nightmare.

All at once, my groping hands broke free of the underbrush, and I stumbled out of the grasping confines of the woods.

Unable to stop, I landed on my hands and knees again, nearly sobbing with relief as I saw the highway not too far from where I lay. The trouble was, I had no idea which direction I needed to go. I wasn't known for my navigation abilities anyway, and being lost for so long had turned whatever inner compass I might have had all around.

I thought about waiting for someone to come along, so I could flag them down…but then every warning my cop father had drilled into my head started running through my mind again.

Before I could make up my mind, headlights flashed around the bend, catching me square in the face. The car slowed, before finally coming to a complete stop.

So this was how it would end. I, Bella Swan, was about to become a statistic. Funny, I always thought I would go out falling down a staircase, or tripping on a rock right next to the Grand Canyon.

But I couldn't see what other choice I had, so I levered myself off my hands and knees with as much dignity as I could muster and limped towards the car.

"Bella? Is that you?" the softly inquiring voice was honey-smooth – and very familiar.

"Dr. Cullen?" I stammered, mortified.

He came around the hood of the car, moving faster now. "Bella? What are you doing out here so late? Are you all right?"

Something warm settled over my shoulders – his coat, I realized. "I'm okay," I assured him, thankful beyond belief that it was him and not some ax-murderer.

He moved me into the light, tipping my chin back so he could study my face. "You're freezing, Bella. Here, get in, I have the heat on."

Before I could protest, he ushered me into the passenger seat, closing the door firmly before moving around to the other side and climbing in himself.

I was so embarrassed, because now this would most assuredly get back around to Edward – if Alice hadn't told him already.

Dr. Cullen switched on the dome light. "Bella, are you hurt?" he asked again, brow creased.

"I don't think so," I assured him again, "maybe a few scratches. Mostly I just feel stupid."

"I'm glad it was me that found you, and not someone with…worse intentions," he said, scolding slightly.

I sniffled a little; the cold was making my nose run. I nearly wiped it on my sleeve but remembered whose jacket I was wearing. _Boy, that would've made a great impression on your future father-in-law, _I thought, disgusted.

"Me, too," I answered.

"Can I drive you home?"

"Um…Char – I mean Dad's not home," I explained. "He's fishing with Billy."

"I see," he said, putting the car into gear. "I'll just take you over to our place then. You need to get warmed up."

I didn't dare protest. I wasn't scared of him, not really, I just didn't quite know what to say or do around him.

_It looks like we're about to get better acquainted._

__**This is just the first chapter, but I won't post another one unless I get ten (good or bad) reviews, so if you want more, speak up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle's POV:

As I turned back towards my place, I glanced over at Bella, shivering in the passenger seat. My jacket dwarfed her, and I made a mental note to get Esme on the job of fattening her up. She really was far too thin.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you were doing next to the highway

at -" I consulted my watch, "past nine o'clock at night."

She swallowed and looked sheepish. I hid a small smile, amused despite my concern. One thing I had learned about Chief Swan's daughter, she was completely accident prone – something she had no doubt inherited from Charlie. He'd spent some time in the emergency room, himself.

"I…got lost in the woods," she finally admitted.

"For how long?" I questioned her further.

She shrugged a little. "Since about an hour before dark," she admitted.

I shot her a glance. "You've been out there for nearly four hours?" I asked, incredulous.

"Dr. Cullen?" she said in a small voice.

"Yes, Bella."

"Could we possibly…that is, if you…would you not tell Edward about this, please?" she asked all in a rush.

I could sympathize – I had a pretty good idea of how Edward would react. "Bella, I won't be able to shield my thoughts from him once he gets home."

"Guess not," she sighed, slumping down even farther into the seat.

She sniffled again. I surmised the problem was the sudden change in temperature and handed her a tissue.

"Thanks," she said, blowing her nose before crunching the white square up in her fist, still staring outside.

I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV:

How completely and utterly mortifying.

Dr. Cullen had already seen me in the emergency room several times – in fact the first time I'd met him was after Tyler Crowley had nearly killed me with his van. My dad was _still _sore at poor Tyler.

Dr. Cullen flicked off the headlights as he pulled into the garage. He was out of the car and opening my door before I got my seat belt unbuckled.

"Here Bella, let me," he said, his voice flowing over me like honey.

"No, that's okay," I tried to protest, but he gently scooped me up and effortlessly carried me inside.

His unique scent surrounded me, so like Edward's and yet so different. His coat was warm even though Dr. Cullen himself was like ice.

He sat me down on the living room couch with a soft admonishment to stay there. I was tired enough to obey him, still shivering despite his warm, heavy coat.

I could hear him moving around quietly in the kitchen. Next thing I knew, he was pressing a steaming mug of hot chocolate into my hands. My fingers curled around it automatically, relishing the warmth.

He pulled up a chair and sat down so he was facing me, clasping his hands together at his knees as he leaned forward slightly. "Feel better?" he asked after I'd carefully sipped my way through half the cup.

He waited for my nod before reaching out to touch my face. I flinched a little, and he hesitated, a shadow falling across his expressive ocher eyes.

Slowly he withdrew his hand, tilting his head a little as he studied me. "I scare you, don't I, Bella."

"A little," I admitted, deciding honesty was the best policy. Dr. Cullen seemed to be incredibly perceptive and I had no doubt he could see right through a lie.

"I can understand that," he went on, dropping his gaze. "Considering what I am, I mean."

Horrified, I was quick to set him straight. "Oh, no...that's not what I meant at all," I assured him in a rush, unthinkingly reaching out to take his hand. "You're kind, and compassionate, and I would never be scared of you…because of that."

His eyes found mine again, and he seemed genuinely puzzled. "Then what, Bella?"

I shrugged, embarrassed. "You're Edward's dad. Considering Jasper is afraid he'll eat me, and Rosalie hates my guts, I'm kind of scared I'll strike out again."

To my surprise Dr. Cullen laughed. "Jasper will come around," he assured me. "And Rose...well, Rosalie will always be Rosalie."

I chuckled a little too, and when he reached out to examine my face again, I let him.

"I'll need to clean some of these scratches, but nothing too serious," he announced, moving his gaze down to my knee. I'd torn the leg of my jeans when I fell, and now the abused material hung in dirty, ragged strips around my calf and kneecap. I followed his eyes and winced at the sight of the purple, swollen skin.

He looked to me for permission before gently probing around it. I flinched, biting back a cry of pain.

"I think this will need an Ace bandage and some ice," he said, helping me prop it up on the couch. His long, slender hands were gentle and careful as he pulled an afghan over me, tucking it around me. "I'll be right back."

He rose gracefully, and as he turned to leave, I stopped him. "Thanks, Dr. Cullen," I said, feeling shy. "For everything, I mean."

His answering smile was understanding. "You're welcome, Bella. And I think it's about time you started calling me Carlisle."

"All right…Carlisle," I tried the name out. It felt good.

He paused again at the door. "And Bella, if you could ever think of me in that way, I would like to be a dad to you, too."

**Had some free time today so I wrote more. Thanks for the reviews, guys! And I'm making this up as I go, so feel free to point out any glaring errors. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Forgot to add this earlier so I'm doing it now. I do not own Twilight or any related characters. Including *****sniff***** Carlisle.** ***bursts into tears and runs from the room.***

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, guys, but the next one will be longer. Promise!**

Carlisle's POV:

I gathered the supplies I needed, but didn't feel there was any hurry. I needed some time to think over what had just transpired between Bella and me.

Part of me had hesitated to speak the words on my heart, but I was confident I had said the right thing. I did think of her as my daughter, and I wanted to dispel the slight awkwardness between us.

Chimes rose from my pocket, and I pulled out my phone, swiftly glancing at Caller ID. Alice.

"She's fine," I assured her, speaking before she could.

"I had a vision, Carlisle. She was stumbling around in the woods, lost and cold. I didn't have any service, and it took me a while to get to where I could call you…"

"She's fine," I said again, "I have her at the house now."  
A few moments of silence, then Alice said, guiltily, "Edward wants to talk to you."

I didn't have time to answer her before Edward was speaking into my ear. "Carlisle."

I had come to recognize his "Bella" tone, and I was torn between amusement and frustration.

"She's not a glass doll, Edward," I said gently but firmly.

"She's pretty dang close," he grumbled. "Is she hurt?"  
"A few scrapes and bruises," I said, "but she'll be fine. Since Charlie's gone I'm keeping her here with me overnight."

My sensitive hearing told me Alice had had another vision, as she suddenly squealed and starting speaking to Edward all in a rush. To my annoyance, he covered the phone to listen to her, so I could only pick out a few words here and there. Something about _bonding time _and _adorable, _which really didn't mean much since Alice used that word about every two seconds.

"Edward," I said.

"Sorry, Carlisle. I have to go. Tell Bells I love her."

Puzzled, I slipped the phone back into my pocket and finished getting what I needed before walking back into the living room.

She was dozing. I hated to wake her but I did need to get that knee taken care of.

Leaning over her, I touched her shoulder gently. "Bella?"

She shifted but didn't awaken. With her face relaxed in sleep, she looked even younger and more innocent than she normally did. Despite what I had said to Edward earlier, I did understand his need to protect her. She was so terribly fragile, compared to us…

"Bella," I said again, shaking her just a little harder.

Her eyes snapped open and she screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not sure if this one is as good as my others…I typed it all up in nearly one sitting, so it may ramble…let me know, please, and I'll fix the next chapter accordingly!**

**Reviewers, thank you. I might not have time to reply to each individual review, but please know that I read each and every one (most of the time several times!) and they make my day.**

Bella's POV:

_Dancing. _

_Our hands intertwined, my head on his chest, his breath warm on my skin. The sun was out in our meadow, making his skin glitter with the light of a thousand diamonds. _

_And I was happy. I was with him, how could I not be happy? _

_But suddenly the sunlight and the meadow were gone. I was alone in a wasteland, the sky black and angry. I stumbled backwards, searching for Edward, but he was nowhere around._

_Something caressed my hair. My breath catching in my throat, I whirled around. James smiled evilly, his red eyes horrifying as they stared at me. "You smell so good, Bella."_

_His hand smacked my chest, and I went flying backwards. I heard my leg snap as I hit, and suddenly we were in the ballet studio again._

_He advanced, holding the video camera, his face still twisted in that sadistic grin. "Tell Edward how much it hurts, Bella. Tell him!"_

_He reached out and grasped my shoulder, shaking it, forcing me to turn towards the camera…I screamed in terror._

I fought madly to get out of the confining hold on my arms. "Bella! It's me, Bella. Carlisle."

Slowly I quieted, realizing it had only been a dream. I blinked again and Carlisle was leaning over me, his face concerned as he spoke. "I'm here, Bella. It was just a nightmare."  
"I dreamed about James again," I whispered, the images playing in my head all over again. "In the ballet studio…"

He was shaking his head. "That's all over now," he said gently, smoothing my hair back. "You're safe, and we'll never let anything happen to you again."  
He gave me some space as I slowly sat upright again. "I'm sorry," I apologized, embarrassed. "You must think I'm such a baby."

"Never!" he replied instantly, his voice firm. "What you went through, Bella…on the contrary, I think you are a very strong person."  
I looked down, embarrassed. I think he was a little bit, too, because he switched his attention to my knee.

It was really starting to ache, now that I was in my right mind enough to feel it. As if reading my mind, Carlisle gently placed his freezing right hand on top of the bruise. The cold was heavenly, the pain melting away almost instantly. I sighed in bliss.

"Better?" he asked, a little smile on his lips.

"Much," I assured him.

"This will only take a moment," he said after a few minutes, when my knee was numb. True to his word, he had it wrapped and packed in some ice in no time at all.

He disappeared into the kitchen again, this time coming back out with a can of Coke. "Oh, thank you, Carlisle." The fizzy liquid sliding down my throat was pure pleasure.

He chuckled at my delight, seating himself in the middle of the couch. "It looks as if you're stuck with me, until tomorrow at least."

"I can think of worse ways to spend the evening," I teased him. He smiled.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep? You really do look worn out."

"Not now," I said quickly, and I could see that he understood. If I went back to sleep, chances were I would only dream of James all over again. I did _not _want to fall apart all over Carlisle.

We sat there in slightly awkward silence for a few minutes. Carlisle shifted so he was facing me. "So, Bella, what do you like to watch?"

The question caught me off guard. "Umm…"

Suddenly he held up a hand. "No, wait, I remember now. Edward mentioned it to me…"

I blinked and he was off the couch and in the next room. I should be used to that by now….but I'm not. It doesn't bother me anymore though.

He was back quickly, kneeling in front of me this time. "Was I right?"

I felt my smile turn into a full-fledged grin as I studied the DVD Carlisle was holding up.

"Tangled! Wow, Carlisle, I can't believe you remembered that."

He tapped the side of his head. "Vampires rarely forget anything, remember?"  
This was going to be great. I'd made Edward watch it so many times he refused to even come inside the door unless I promised to hide it under the bed. Alice had even drawn the line. (Emmett loved it as much as I did, but it would take away from his macho manliness if anyone knew, so forget I said anything.)

Carlisle, on the other hand, was ready and willing. He popped it into the player before coming back and sitting a little closer than before.

Charlie had never offered to watch anything but football with me before…not that I usually took him up on it, but still…

I scooted just a little closer, and smiled when Carlisle tentatively put his arm around my shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this is it – the final chapter. I made it extra long though! Enjoy, and please let me know what you think. Reviews make my day!**

Carlisle's POV:

Bella was asleep on my shoulder before half of the movie was finished. I stayed very still so I wouldn't wake her, though she seemed pretty out of it snuggled up against me.

With one hand I tucked the afghan more securely around her, worried about my body temperature affecting her. We'd become used to stocking up supplies for her, and several blankets were only the beginning.

She smiled in her sleep, and I was overwhelmed by the love that hit me. I loved all my children equally, but Bella was special.

_Maybe because she definitely requires the most looking after, _I thought with a smile, remembering all the times I'd patched her up after one of her "accidents".

The movie ended and I muted the screen, shifting a little to get into a more comfortable position. Edward and the rest of my family would be home by mid-morning, and I cherished the time spent with Bella alone while I could – even if it looked like she was going to sleep through most of it.

Bella's POV:

I think it was the sunlight that woke me. I cracked open my eyes, just to shut them again when the light hit them full force.

After they adjusted, I pulled myself up into a sitting position after realizing I was leaning on Carlisle. _Oh, God, I hope I didn't drool on him, _was my first thought.

He smiled back down at me as I stifled a yawn. "Good morning, Bella. Sleep well?"

"Um, yeah, thanks. What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

My knee felt better; a little sore, but I was pretty sure I could walk.

"I need a human moment," I admitted self-consciously.

"Of course," he replied, getting up. "Here, let me help you."

With his help I got to my feet and stretched, sore from my little jaunt in the woods and from sleeping on the couch all night – even if I did have a very comfortable pillow.

I checked his shirt surreptitiously for wet spots and thankfully didn't find any.

I took a few experimental steps and winced as all my sore spots made themselves known.

"You can use mine and Esme's bathroom, if you like," Carlisle offered. "It has a large tub. And I'm sure Alice has something you can wear."

Oh, I knew Alice had something I could wear. The problem was finding something that didn't look like I was ready for a fancy party.

"Thanks," I said, letting him help me towards the stairs. "A bath sounds heavenly."

"I'll poke through Alice's closet," he said.

I looked up at him. "Nothing _too_ fancy, okay?"

He chuckled. "I'll see what I can do. But you know Alice…"

I grimaced.

We arrived at the foot of the stairs, and I looked up dejectedly. It was taller than I remembered. I didn't think my abused body would thank me.

I put my foot on the first step slowly, but Carlisle stopped with a hand on my shoulder. "Wait, Bella. I don't want you to injure yourself further…May I?"

Now that my pathetic human weakness had shown itself to him completely, I nodded resignedly. "Thanks, Carlisle."

He scooped me up, very gently, and walked up the stairs. When he stopped at a door and pushed it open with his foot, I realized I'd never seen his and Esme's bedroom. It was gorgeous, as airy and full of light as the rest of the house.

The bathroom adjoined it, and Carlisle set me on the smooth tile, steadying me before moving away. "I'll leave the clothes outside the door," he said, and shut the door behind him.

"Thanks," I said belatedly, knowing he could hear me from anywhere in the house.

I turned the water on as hot as I could get it, enjoying the steam. Carefully, I slid into the tub and sighed with bliss as it soothed all my aching muscles.

I stayed in until the water cooled. I was shriveled like a prune when I finally forced myself out of the tub. Grabbing a fluffy towel, I dried off before reaching outside for the clothes Carlisle had promised.

Designer jeans and a filmy red top. Honestly, I was surprised she had anything even that simple. It was a far cry from my usual ratty jeans and t-shirt, but I was grateful.

Slipping into it, I bundled my dirty clothes up and stowed them in Alice's room, making a mental note to myself to grab them before I left. I also borrowed her hairbrush, tying my hair back into a simple ponytail before joining Carlisle downstairs.

To my surprise, he was cooking breakfast. I slid onto a barstool as he glanced away from the pan of eggs. "Feel better?"

"Much. Thanks."

"No problem," he said easily, flipping the eggs. He must have seen my surprised look, because he laughed before turning them onto a plate. "Esme's not the only domestic one around here, you know," he said, setting them and a piece of toast in front of me with a flourish.

I dug in. "Nothing should surprise me any more," I said, swallowing. "Wow, Carlisle, this is great."

He smiled in delight. "I don't get much practice."

I had to laugh at that. "No, I guess you don't."

He intently watched me eat, which normally made me uncomfortable but somehow with Carlisle it didn't.

When I'd finished, I got up to take my plate to the sink, but he whisked it away. "Oh, no you don't. You're my guest, remember? Besides, you probably get enough of that at Charlie's house."

"He hasn't washed a single dish since I moved in," I agreed with a laugh.

Carlisle's gaze moved towards the door. "Here they come," he said, and sure enough less than a minute later the Cullens trooped through the door.

Edward was the first one in the kitchen. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes," he teased, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I drank in the sight and smell of him as he nuzzled my hair.

"Oh, that top looks awesome on you," Alice chirped, coming in behind Edward. I laughed.

"Sorry, Alice. You'll get them back as soon as I get home," I apologized, even thought I knew she wouldn't mind.

"Nonsense! I've already worn that outfit twice. I was going to give it away anyway, so you keep it."

Emmett and Rose said hi before wandering off in the direction of the TV, and Jasper tugged Alice away. Esme gave Carlisle a hug and a kiss.

"I'm going to get changed," she told him. "I'm a mess."

"You're beautiful, love, but I'll finish here and meet you in the library."

He moved to the sink to give me and Edward some privacy.

"You're not hurt, Bella?" he asked anxiously, tipping my chin back to study my face.

"No, I'm fine," I assured him. "Carlisle and I had a great time, didn't we, Carlisle?"

Edward must have read his thoughts, because he suddenly groaned. "She talked you into watching that movie with her?"

"I would do it again," Carlisle said, winking at me. "It was worth it."

That said, he crossed the room to wait for Esme, giving me a hug and a smile as he passed me.

I realized that Carlisle loved me unconditionally – not in the same way Edward did, but that didn't mean his love was less strong, or any less binding. As surely as I knew that Edward would be there for me forever, I knew Carlisle would be, too.

I snuggled deeper into Edward's arms. "I'm very lucky, you know," I said, watching Carlisle lean against the doorjamb.

His warm, throaty chuckle stroked my ears like velvet. "Why's that?" he asked, nuzzling my neck.

I didn't raise my voice at all; I knew Carlisle could hear every word.

"Because not only do I have you, I have two dads that love me very, very much – almost as much as I love them."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle's head snap up. His gaze shot to mine, and I smiled at him.

His ocher eyes shone with surprise, and then he smiled back as a warm, contented light enveloped them.

I sighed happily as that same light wrapped around my soul.

"You've made him very happy," Edward murmured into my hair.

"Not as happy as he's made me."

Esme came and tugged Carlisle out of the room then, but not before I saw his brilliant smile.


End file.
